mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Payne
|media = *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3'' (© 2018 Dark Horse Manga/Nickelodeon Group) *''Mitchell the Comic'' *''Dark Horse Comics'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell X'' |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Micah Wright *Viacom |artists = *MITCHELL Project *Madhouse Team *Tae Soo Kim |englishactor = *David Keith |japanactor = |portrayer = |age = 43 |nickname = *Alexander (his full first name) *Alex |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6' 00") |weight = Unknown |hair color = Brown (Sometimes Dark Brown) |skin group = Caucasian-American |eye color = Blue |attire = *'Main series' **only t-shirt, brown pants with pockets on the knee area and a utility belt, steampunk boots, and a brown arm-length gloves. |alignment = Good |affiliation = Team Constant Payne (along with her dad and her best friend) Team Mitchell Universe ((along with her dad, her best friend, Zoey Brooks and more) |food = Soft-serve ice cream |likes = *looking back at the old photograph of himself, his wife and Amanda (when she's 3). *Chemistry *technology *being a Hero *being very protective of Amanda |dislikes = |weapons = |skills = |moves = *Flower Festival *G. Tornado *Gift *Girl Bomber *Girl Crush *Girl Dunk *Girl Jab *Girl Straight *Girl Swing *Girl Upper *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hammer Attack *Hammer Jump *Hammer Smash *Hammer Swing *Hammer Whirl *Homing Attack *Invisibility *Jump Attack *Jump Dash *Kick Dash *Low Blow *Mid-Air Hammer Jump *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Pink Typhoon *Propeller Hammer *Rocket Accel *Rose Typhoon *Somersault *Speed Up *Speed Up Lv 1 *Spin Attack *Spin Cycle *Spin Hammer Attack *Spin Jump *Storming Heart *Strength Support 6 *Swinging Hammer Attack *Tag Action *Tantrum *Tarot Draw *Tornado Hammer }} |ability type = *Strength *All-Around }} Doctor Alexander Payne (Japanese: ジェニファー・フッカー|Jenifā fukkā), is a fictional character and the supporting character in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. he is a matured Caucasian-American scientist with a Payne family tradition experiences since in his debut along with his daughter Amanda in Constant Payne.Sonic Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) North American instruction booklet, pg. 16. Backstory Alexander's backstory is when he lost his wife (Amanda's mom) Alexis during a Russian roulette in Amanda's preschool days. Design and characteristics Conception and visual design Doctor Alexander is a 40-year-old scientist/hero created by Micah Wright for the Constant Payne. She debuted in 2001 (along with his Daughter and the rest of the cast), wearing Although the character was redesigned for the Mitchell X video game and TV series, these are not considered canonical. Matching Mitchell X's shift in tone, Mitchell series newcomer Big Red Button Entertainment wanted him to be a more stern character to stand out from Mitchell and offset his frequent turns on game sidelines. He became more "scientific and benevolent", able to perform difficult physical tasks with ease. Personality and abilities Alexander personality is very similar to Jackie Chan from Jackie Chan Adventures Appearances Video games In Mitchell Fighters, Alexander will appear in Amanda's storyline to aid her. Animation Constant Payne In her own 11-minute pilot debut show Constant Pilot, Alexander wears only t-shirt, brown pants, steampunk boots, brown arm length gloves based on his main clothing in the Mitchell series. Mitchell Van Morgan In Mitchell Van Morgan, He is more concern about his deceased wife and his daughter "Amanda" and her incompetent ways of being a hero. Reception and impact References External links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsgUSNMgB-g Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Constant Payne characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan characters Category:Mitchell Sports Superstars characters Category:Fictional chemists Category:Fictional scientists Video game characters introduced in 2001 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam series characters